


壞滅

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: SCP-963/Jack Bright
Kudos: 5





	壞滅

睜開眼睛，熟悉的赤色陰暗場景令他痛苦的闔上雙眼，Bright捂著臉渾身顫抖。

他對自己即將進行的舉動感到厭惡不已，光是產生那樣的念頭都令他作嘔，但在吞噬每一絲殘存理智的烈火面前他仍妥協於慾望之下。

所以Bright在紅髮人型的面前像個婊子似的張開了腿，以扭曲著屈辱與憤怒的面容直視著對方。

「都是你害的。」那是帶著濃重怨恨、從牙縫中擠出的字眼，他很清楚自己看見了紅寶石似的髮絲下那若有似無的一抹笑意。

在意識的世界中被不朽強暴過幾次之後，Bright幾乎是恐懼的發現自己在現實對性愛竟變的如此無感。無論是進入或是被進入、男性的軀體亦或是女性，正常的性事他完全沒辦法達到性滿足。並不是說失去了性能力，而是肉體的交合絲毫不能為他帶來快感，不管性行為如何進行他都只覺得平淡似水，Bright完全沒法於其中獲得快樂或是宣洩。

因此他開始追求更加極端的玩法。窒息性愛、尺寸或功能誇張的玩具、多人一起進行……到後來是波及性命安危的刺激，甚至用上某些SCP他都嘗試過了。為了追求性興奮他賠上了好幾具身體，未料一切都是徒勞，不滿日積月累的增加。性愛與酒精皆是他麻痺自己的手段，現在缺少其一令Bright生活的平衡開始崩解。

Bright知道一切的原因，他也知道解決方法，可是殺了他他都不想對那東西請求。

人事主管忍耐了很長一段時間，甚至都因此被關注了。當Glass詢問起他的性生活是哪裡出了什麼狀況時——天知道心理學家是從哪兒知道這檔事的，Clef向他抱怨的？還是他臉上的表情有那麼明顯嗎？他要怎麼跟對方開口自己其實早已慾火焚身到幾欲崩潰卻無從解決呢。Bright真的要因為無法處理的慾望而陷入瘋狂，日常生活中思緒也一直充斥著性的念頭，他沒辦法緩解那些渴望，只能每分每刻不間斷給予自己刺激，即使效果僅如杯水車薪。比如他現在也在屁股裡吞了根尺寸最大、操幹最劇烈的電動按摩棒一面閱覽文件，但那賣力的玩具只是讓他癢的益發難受，Bright拋開工作把臉埋進臂彎內，一隻手抓緊了自己的頭髮。縱使萬分不願意，他也只能去找造成這一切的元兇了，他憤恨的捶了下桌面，接著摸出一旁的手槍上了膛。

「你就是想看我對你低聲下氣是嗎。」Bright注視著SCP-963構築的人形實體將他身上的衣物褪去，他沒有抵抗也沒有順從，只是瞪著對方的一舉一動。「對你百依百順？」

「一切皆為汝之選擇。」它的唇輕貼上Bright的腿跟時他幾乎要下意識踹上去，但他按耐下自己的憎惡，讓不朽以毫無溫度的指探入後庭。渴求已久的內壁迎接似地熱情纏上闖入者，在對方的指略為抽離時還不捨地緊緊吮吸，再次深入便柔軟的貼付上前迎合，Bright的表情更難看了些，他不想示弱於造就這一切的存在，可飢渴了太長時間的身體忠於情慾。

忍耐一下就好了，只會有這一次。Bright咬著牙在腦中反覆這個念頭，才能在不朽接近的時候抑制自己想逃跑和抗拒的反應。

「吾從未脅迫汝進行任何事。」它撫過Bright的臀部，那雙冰冷的手扣上了他的腰。

身體被不朽進入的一瞬間Bright就高喊出聲、繃著全身肌肉高潮了，快感太過清晰的沖刷著意識，令他兩眼翻白渾身震顫，下身硬挺的陰莖頂端精液一股一股噴泊而出，隨著被頂弄的幅度濺上他自己的腹部。不朽的每一下抽送都將他推向滅頂的極致，竄遍魂魄的只剩下最純粹的快樂。

Bright的口沒有閉上的餘力，他放聲呻吟著，無法吞嚥的唾液沿嘴角淌下，即使時不時會於射精那一刻抿起唇，但很快又會為了獲得更多氧氣張開嘴，他以雙手手臂遮擋著自己的眼睛，陰影下仍能看見晶亮的淚珠源源不絕滾落。不朽伸出一隻手將身下人的臂膀扳開，Bright咬著牙卻無法與之抵抗，只能任由自己像玩具似被擺成對方滿意的姿勢，泛紅眼眶中湧現的生理淚水染濕了雙頰，覆著快意的朦朧綠眸對上不朽流露出了一絲懼怕的神色。

「汝在畏懼些什麼？」它彎下身體拉近與Bright的距離，後者那對揉合了愉悅和恐懼的眼瞳因此而縮小，這簡直是明知故問。

好舒服。身體殷切地討好著帶來快感的巨物，肉壁緊緻地包裹為對方獻上最完美的服侍。Bright每一個細胞每一分思考都恨著讓自己無法安息的該死紅寶石護身符，他憎惡SCP-963的一切，此刻卻主動向不朽求歡。

想要更多。一波一波快感超過承受的上限，Bright的雙手在地面上摳抓著，散發微弱光芒的那層淺淺粉末中留下了他的指痕。他的一隻手被人形拉起並放到它的腰側，緊接著一個深深的挺入令Bright躬起身體，他無意識拽住了不朽的衣角。停下，不能再繼續了，他只想去死。

快意抽乾所有力氣的身體被不朽抱起，這個體位讓Bright在它懷裡被操的更深更猛，填滿靈魂每一寸的性快感使他無法思考無法說話，現在的他比起那墜飾的產物更像是個人偶。

寒冷的陽物碾壓著內部最敏感的一處，灌注於靈魂的歡愉沖去其餘所有思緒與感官，Bright失神地仰著頭發出無聲的高吟，不知道第幾回的高潮射的他們滿身都是。

Bright緊閉起雙眼，他深知自己再也沒辦法離開這種快感了。

性器嵌在體內最深的地方停留，冰冷細碎的吻從頸側一路往上到耳後，不朽顯的心情十分愉悅。他的耳朵接收到了它以氣音吐出的話語，那令Bright在對方懷中全身顫慄起來。

只有吾能令汝滿足。


End file.
